


confiance

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daddy kink and breath play</p>
            </blockquote>





	confiance

he trembled before erwin even touched him.

erwin undressed as he usually did, precisely but with an air of leisure.

he thought about only an hour before when levi had come to him.

* * *

erwin’s hand went to the back of his neck, trying to rub away the day’s tension. he wanted a stiff drink and a long sleep. someone knocked on the door and erwin groaned. he’d told the front desk he wanted to be left alone.

his fingers wrapped around the handle and pressed down.

"may i come in, daddy?"

erwin looked him up and down. under a long, dark coat, levi wore a short skirt over a pair of thigh high stockings. both were as dark as the cloak. erwin opened the coat with gentle fingers to study him further.

"well?"

"patience, boy." levi shifted and erwin’s hand slipped around to squeeze a buttock. "patience," he whispered.

levi stepped closer and wrapped a hand in erwin’s button down shirt. ”please let me in, daddy.”

with a look up and down the hall, erwin let him in and locked the door.

levi shrugged his coat off with grace, throwing it over a chair in the foyer of the suite.

"barefoot, levi?"

levi stretched, rising onto the tips of his toes. erwin could see each gorgeous muscle through his stockings. he was bare from the waist up and erwin wanted to suckle those nipples until levi cried.

"i didn’t want to wear shoes. you’re going to shred my stocking up anyway."

he looked at erwin over his shoulder before moving toward the bedroom.

"get back here, boy."

levi stilled, hand on the doorway. “did i do something wrong?”

erwin sank into the chair levi had thrown his coat on and patted his knee. he waited until levi was seated there before speaking. “do you know why i invited you here, levi?”

levi looked around, hands poised primly on his knees. “this is where you took me for the first time, daddy.”

"it is." erwin kissed levi’s shoulder before resting his chin on it. "you’ve been so wonderful to me lately. it’s time i return the favor."

"but it isn’t my birthday." levi’s brow creased.

erwin stroked levi’s back and relished the strength there. “i know, baby. does daddy need a reason to spoil his sweet little boy?”

levi shook his head coyly. he swung his legs over erwin’s as their lips met.

erwin’s mouth was wet and warm and levi’s tongue teased its way in as his hand hooked around erwin’s neck. “daddy,” he whined upon pulling away. ”i want to feel you.”

leaning back in the chair, erwin drew in a deep breath.

"i want to try that thing we talked about."

"levi."

"erwin." the game paused, erwin sat up. "you know i’m ready for this. you know that i trust you implicitly. if i say stop, you’ll stop."

"absolutely."

levi popped the first two buttons of erwin’s shirt open under and ran a hand over the hot, flushed skin.

"there’s my kind daddy."

he kissed erwin, a slow burn that had erwin’s fingers slipping down the back of his skirt.

"mmm, you wore the rose colored ones. those are my favorite."

"yes," levi breathed against his lips.

his other arm slipping around erwin’s neck, levi deepened the kiss. they shared breath and spit and he could feel erwin’s cock against his ass. levi wanted it tearing it open, sawing into him as erwin brought him to release.

"let’s get my good boy to bed, hmm?"

levi nodded quickly, touching his own throat as erwin lifted him into his arm.

before the night was over, levi would bear erwin’s passions there.

"look at you." erwin ran a finger along levi’s leg, flicking the edge of the skirt up. "garter belt as well. unsnap them for me?"

levi sat up, tenting one leg and making a show of undoing what was necessary.

erwin held levi’s foot, massaging the sole as he pressed an innocent kiss to the ankle. levi teasingly pushed at him with pointed toes before setting about undoing the other garter.

hands on levi’s thighs, he pulled him down onto the bed and rolled him onto his belly. erwin passed a hand over levi’s ass, flipping the skirt over the small of his back. the texture of the panties caught against his fingertips and erwin moved levi around until his ass was raised.

"daddy?"

erwin pressed a fleeting kiss to the edge of the silken garment. he fit a finger under the edge, lifted and let go. a smile touched his lips when levi jumped.

"did you know this is daddy’s favorite part of you, levi?" he framed levi’s ass with both hands, squeezing his cheeks together until levi’s breath hitched.

levi had barely looked over his shoulder before erwin held the fabric aside and licked into him. a hand came down, sharp and unexpected, when levi tried to move away.

"only naughty boys do that."

"yes, daddy." levi buried his face against the sheets, rocking back on the tongue licking its way to his hole before moving up to caress the red mark erwin’s hand had left.

erwin tugged at the skirt, peeling it down and off, until he was back to holding levi open with one palm while he held the spit-wet panties aside with his other hand.

when levi began to whine, erwin pulled back. “take your panties off for me.”

"daddy?"

"you heard me, boy."

levi stood, only for erwin to pull him close. he kissed up from his navel, swirling his tongue across tightening nipples. fingers dug into the back of the panties, outlining levi’s cock, and erwin’s tongue turned to that as well.

"i’m going to undo you, sweetness."

"yes, daddy." levi sat down and stretched out, fingers digging into the sheets. his head rolled against the pillow and his stockinged feet rubbed against each other in unconscious excitement.

erwin couldn’t remember a lovelier sight.

* * *

"erwin?"

erwin tossed his underwear onto the chair in the corner of the room and turned toward the bed.

"you want this, levi?"

"you know i do."

"i need to hear-"

"i want this, erwin."

erwin nodded more than he needed to.

"i trust you."

that was all he needed.

* * *

erwin’s fingers itched at the mere thought. he had read everything he could on the subject and understood the amount of trust levi was putting in him.

_"your life is going to be in my hands, levi."_

_"i know."_

his gaze had been unwavering where it met erwin’s. he could have studied those dove grey irises for a lifetime.

levi lay on his back, hip cocked with one foot flat on the mattress. the low light caught the sheen of the stocking stretched over his left knee.

erwin licked his lips and sat on the edge of the bed. levi rolled onto his side, running fingers over the clothed small of his back.

'i want this,' the touch said, 'so give it to me.'

erwin’s spine straightened.

levi was on his back again and erwin ran firms hands up his stocking-clad legs. he was muscle and softness and erwin wanted to eat him like the delicacy he was. that would be for another time.

his hands made their way up a dragon-soft belly and over glass-cut nipples. levi moaned as each tender spot was caressed in a way only erwin could.

he tested the proper hold, aware it was right when levi’s eyes slid shut. his thumb tucked against levi’s pulse and his fingers splayed across the opposite side of his throat. erwin would going to make his boy choke on sweet release.

his eyes flicked to levi’s hands, the fingers digging into the sheets. good. hands to himself meant trust. erwin could do this. he could give this to levi without reservation.

erwin settled himself between levi’s thighs, nudging them apart with a gentle thrust of his hips. levi’s fingers tightened in the sheets as his face burned with the beginning roars of a flush.

the lube had been set on the nightstand before levi arrived and erwin applied a generous amount to fingers and cock. he scissored levi open, keeping the other hand on his throat and his eyes on his face.

levi already seemed lost. his pulse battered against erwin’s thumb but he didn’t let go. not yet. there was still so much fun to be had.

he loosened his grip only when he was fully inside. levi’s exhale was explosive.

"erwin. ha!"

he knew levi wanted to touch him but his fingers continued to tear at the weave of the sheets.

levi’s skin was deliciously hot when he held him again, sliding out and pressing back in.

erwin hummed at levi’s tightness, always gripping him just right. he didn’t take his eyes off levi’s face as much as he wanted to feast his greedy gaze on levi’s cock and the wetness of his hole where they were joined.

the pace was leisurely, allowing for a maximum of pleasure for both men. levi writhed and erwin held steady. when levi’s face darkened, he let him draw in breath. he wanted to kiss air into his lungs and watch his face bloom into every shade of rose and blood. erwin couldn’t remember being so conflicted.

erwin didn’t know how long it went on like this. he wanted to come but he always wanted to undo levi completely. when he was nearing the precipice, he stopped moving and loosened his hand to hear levi whine and swear and beg.

it was always destruction and veneration between them, a war fought before an altar.

he bucked into levi and pressed his thumb hard on his pulse. levi’s cock jumped on his belly, smearing drops of precome below his navel.

how could resist this? levi’s hair wild across his forehead. lashes spiked with tears. lips wet and bruised where he bit them.

erwin bit them himself, slipping his tongue into levi’s mouth as the pace picked up. his hand tightened and levi finally touched him. hands scraped across his sides and back. erwin wanted levi to draw blood.

levi drew in a rattling breath and erwin eased up enough to let him shout as he came. nails bit in deep and erwin pounded in that last time to join him, thrown off the precipice and into white hot light below.

smooth, sheer stockings gripped erwin’s hips and he pulled out with a wet sound. levi whimpered, hand going to his throat. his fingers met erwin’s and his eyes snapped open.

erwin’s thumb was gentle on his pulse. his heart was wild as frightened horses and he caressed it until its steady beat had returned.

"thank you." levi’s voice was pale, moments away from shattering completely.

erwin touched his forehead to levi’s and held him close.

their lips met gently, a swirl of tongue to bring them back down. erwin’s moved to levi’s throat. the skin burned with his tongue and levi’s fingers burrowed into his hair. erwin licked up to his ear.

"thank you."

he thumbed the moisture from levi’s lashes and stripped him of the stockings. levi was still as he was wiped down, pressing a grateful kiss to erwin’s palm.

"good boy."

levi burrowed his face against erwin’s chest, fingers touching his own throat . he hoped he could see the evidence of erwin’s trust there in the morning, blossoming like a beautiful sort of flower.


End file.
